


divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [6]
Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: Beheading, Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Queen of England isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived

One day people will look back and laugh at Henry's foolishness.

Today is not that day.

*

Catherine served him faithfully for twenty-four years, but she could not give him a male heir.

He chased after someone younger and prettier and cast her to the side.

_Get thee to a nunnery-_

*

Anne Boleyn- a striking beauty, headstrong and young.

She ended life as a madwoman, her mind breaking as Henry turned on her.

At least she got a proper swordsman to chop off her head.

*

Jane Seymour- they say that he truly loved her, that had she not died he would have been faithful to her.

She gave Henry a son, and her son gave her death.

*

Anne of Cleves was supposed to be pretty, but was not in reality.

He never touched her, and the marriage was annulled.

She also went to a nunnery.

*

Sensing a pattern yet?

*

Katherine Howard made a stupid mistake.

Continuing an affair under the nose of a tyrannical king?

She did not get a swordsman, but at least she made her point in the end.

"I die a Queen, but I would rather have died the wife of Thomas Culpeper."

*

What is that rhyme the little children sing?

_Divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived._

She could have been another beheading, but she wasn't.

She restored her step-daughters to their rightful place as heir.

This Katherine will live to be her own person.

*

Being Queen of England isn't all it's cracked up to be.


End file.
